Macrae's rebellion
Macrae’s Rebellion 1. Macrae 2. Hosanna 3. Gabriel 4. Michael 5. Demeos 6. Blue Flame 7. Rathalos (Deadliest sin Extinction) 8. Murdock (2nd Deadliest sin Murder) 9. Nick (3rd Deadliest Sin Insanity) 10. Ragnar (4th Deadliest sin) 11. Icon (5th deadliest sin Rage and Suicide) 12. Anneera (6th deadliest sin Lust) 13. Razo (7th deadliest sin pride) 14. Afriel 15. Ariel 16. Cassiel 17. Charmeine 18. Dina 19. Gavreel 20. Raphael 21. Micah 22. Uriel 23. Forfax 24. Hadraniel 25. Jophiel 26. Lailah 27. Manakel 29. Nathaniel 30. Ramiel 31. Sariel 32. Sachael 33. Tabbris 34. Xapham 35. Raziel 36. Paschar 37. Zuriel 38. Zuphlas 39. Zadkiel 40. The Grim Reaper 41. Death 42. Marilyn 43. Spectral 44. Urallan 45. Ganik 46. Aura 47. Korak 48. Garok 49. Kitara 50. Lucifer Chapter one: B.L (Before Lucifer) Macrae a Seraphim had 8 beautifully golden wings, golden eyes, and black hair, golden and white armor with many designs, white skin, a sword and shield with beautiful golden and white markings. Macrae became the highest angel after fighting the Blue war between angels and Destructonians this story will take place after Blue Flame’s rebellion two trillion before Lucifer’s rebellion. Macrae with his beautiful armor walked threw a golden palace filled with angels singing he walked away from Gods throne to speak with other angels ones that he’d talked to before thousands of them he met them in a hall while God spoke to Spectral. Macrae then stopped in the throne room and yelled “We know that God is forcing us to sing and fight for him while he sits on his ass in his throne saying he’s higher than all of us he never displays his power he must be scared or weak thou post no threat to I thee shall be slain by my sword”. All the Angels decked out in armor 3 Seraphim, 20 Cherubim, 6 thrones, 30 Dominions, 600 Virtues, 900 Archangels, and ten thousand Angels all yelled yes as the Archangel Michael watched this he whispered “Treason this will be reported to Hosanna to we are weak from war though…….” He then thought about it. And yelled “Sarbrae, Hosanna’s armies are weak if we attack him know he’ll just destroy us all but if we attack him while his angelic armies are stronger then he might not destroy us!” Macrae would glare at Michael and yell “I have changed my name to Macrae and you are right he only has five hundred loyal angels with him but twenty of which are Seraphim like me and the rest Cherubim and thrones we will make this quick and painless for our Creator”. Michael thought “I’ve bout him some time that’s amazing this fool actually listened to me!?” When Hosanna had appeared their they’d all depart only Michael, Gabriel and Hosanna were there, Michael and Gabriel were sitting at Hosanna’s side and when Michael had made sure there were no un loyal angels there he’d flown up to his ear and whispered “Hosanna Sarbrae and thousands of Angels are planning a rebellion against you I suggest you create a new army of angels because he’d changed his God given name to Macrae a very Bluish name something only evil would make…. Hosanna would look at Michael and smile “So you are one of my loyal angels I see and yes if he wants a fun war that’s what I’ll give him” God would smile at the two as he created 3 new forms of angels Virtues the Angels of Grace who bring God’s blessings to Earth, usually in the form of miracles. Known as the ‘brilliant’ or “shinning'” ones, they are associated with acts of heroism and bring courage when needed. Powers their job is to prevent the ‘fallen angels’ (Macrae and his unholy flock) from taking over the world and keeping the Universe in balance. They are also seen as the Angels of birth and death. Principalities the Guardian Angels of cities, nations and rulers, and guards against the invasion of evil angels he’d created thousands of each of the angels. Macrae would step into heaven his wings were know a dark grey and his golden eyes were know a dark red and after the bloody war God had come out victorious. But Macrae had a son named Demeos who later rebelled and failed and Demeos was sealed away with his father and their armies of the fallen at the end of that war God had created a great hole in Heaven called Hell but something he didn’t know about was Lucifer being the Great grandson of Macrae and with Lucifer’s rebellion God sent him to Hell to burn along with his unholy flock of Angels.